Project RAVEN
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: What if Shadow had a twin sister he never knew about?Project Raven is Shadow's younger twin sister. When the ARK was attacked 50 years ago, GUN soliders found her pod but instead of killing her, they took her to their top secret lab at HQ but somehow she escaped and encountered Shadow. Will Shadow be able to protect her from the people who once hunted him down?
1. Chapter 1

Project R.A.V.E.N

Chapter 1: Raven's Origins

50 years ago...  
In Space Colony Ark, two beings were looking out the window looking at Earth. One was a young girl with blonde hair with blue eyes and was dressed in blue as well and the other was a black and red hedgehog looking with her at Earth and keeping her company.

"Hey Shadow..." the girl asked the hedgehog still looking at the Earth.

"Yeah Maria?" Shadow replied to the young girl.

"Do you think we could ever go to Earth one day and see the world?" Maria asked him.

"Who knows." Shadow answered Maria. "We may one day...but only after the Professor finishes his experiments."

"I can't wait for that day to come, we may meet new people there." Maria gushed but the hedgehog slightly frowned at what she said but decided not to say anything, then they both left and went to their rooms.

Meanwhile, the Professor was working on his latest experiment late, but little did he know that Maria was behind the door looking and gasped at the creature in the tube full of green liquid. The being was a hedgehog girl that looks exactly like Shadow; black quills, red highlights, chest fur, bracelets and same air shoes except she has hair covering her right eye, she has tan breast covered with a burgundy strapless shirt, no gloves and a purple skirt that goes to her knees.

"If my experiment goes well." The Professor began.  
"Project RAVEN will be awakening soon even though she was made 5 minutes after her older twin Shadow. Well, I admit even I amaze myself when it was easy to put Shadow's DNA into her body. Well, I better get to sleep..." the old man then head to the door and Maria quickly hid in a dark nook and she waited for her grandfather to leave. When she was certain that he was gone, she quietly went inside the room and saw the girl hedgehog in her pod.

"Project RAVEN..." Maria said to herself as she looked at her in her deep sleep. "So you're Shadow's twin..." the girl then placed her hands on the tubes glass and somehow, Maria felt the girl hedgehog's life flowing through her.


	2. Chapter 2

Project R.A.V.E.N

Ch 2: Under Attack!

Days later, Maria came everyday to see the hedgehog in her pod and she was still asleep. Shadow was curious about what Maria was visiting everyday but he decided not to pry if it's a personal secret. But he listens to her voice as he hears her talking to someone.

"You are going to be an amazing thing when you wake up." Maria said to Raven, even though she was still asleep in the pod. "Just like your own big brother."

"Hmm..." Shadow wondered. "I wonder who she's talking to..."

Then, suddenly alarms went off and everyone on the ARK began to panic. Maria became afraid and ran out the room, where she met Shadow, who was very confused at what's happening then the professor came to them.

"Professor! What's happening?!" the black hedgehog asked the old man.

"It's GUN! They're here to destroy the ARK!" the professor exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Maria gasped and Shadow immediately took her hand.

"You both have to escape now!" the professor ordered them.

"But what about you?" Shadow said.

"You two must go on without me, I lived my life and you two have to leave." the professor stated and Maria began to cry, then a grave Shadow took her hand and ran off in the opposite direction, while Professor Gerald went into the room where Raven was at.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you like this Raven, but I have no choice." he stated sadly to the sleeping girl hedgehog in her pod, then two GUN marines came in the room and they shot the professor on sight and they saw Raven in her pod. While they were observing her, another marine came to them.

"Sir, we have bad news...the "Ultimate Lifeform" has escaped to Earth and one of my troop has shot the professor's granddaughter." he reported with a hint of sorry feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Don't worry." the head marine said as he pointed to Raven. "I believe that she will help get us Project SHADOW when she awakens."

"Now that you mention it, they look so alike the must be twins." the other marine added noticing her features.

"Let's take the pod back to HQ and also..." the head marine announced as he pointed to a file marked Project RAVEN in bold red letters. "Bring her file."

The marines began to removed the pod from its post and took the file as they went back to HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Project R.A.V.E.N

Chapter 3: 50 years later...

50 years later...

Another black and red hedgehog was with a female white bat in the HQ of GUN. These two are the well known anti heroes Shadow and Rouge. They were with each other talking about things and their mission.

"So Shad, you up for it?" Rouge asked him.

"I'm ready for anything." he repiled. "Let's go."

And with that he and Rouge left for their mission.

Meanwhile...in a top secret safe that only the Commander has access to, there were a whole trove of secret weapons unknown to everyone and beyone that...a dusty old pod that has a strange green glowing liquid and Raven, she was still asleep in there for 50 years and never even opened her eyes. Suddenly, somehow, she awakened after all these years. She looked cautiously at her surroundings; even though she was sleeping for years, she realized her surroundings were unfamiliar.

"Where am I?" a voice in her head asked herself. "I have no idea but...I have to get out of here!"

She began to violently kick the glass until she make a huge crack that made the liquid leak out then she gave a super violent kick that caused the glass to shatter.

"Man that was easy." Raven smirked to herself as she steeped out of her pod and stepped in the green liquid "Now, how do I escape..."

Just as Raven was thinking, she heard the door opening and she immediately began to hide, but she didn't know that she left a trail of green liquid to her hiding place. When she looked, she saw it was the Commander and an agent. They came in expecting things when they noticed the broken pod, the liquid all over the floor and the missing hedgehog.

"Sir! Project Raven's gone!" he gasped with surprise.

"But how?! How did she get out?!" asked the shocked Commander.

"She must have awakened after 50 years." the agent replied.

"She must be found!" the Commander said gravely.

Raven then knew she can't stay in the room, or else she'll be found. So as fast as lighting, she fire skated out the door and before the two men knew it. She locked them inside and luckily no one was about to know, but the Commander knew what happened as soon as the door closed. The agent got his communicator and raised the alarm.

"Attention agents!" he said on the communicator. "Code red! Project Raven has escaped and trapped us! Make sure she doesn't get out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Project R.A.V.E.N

Chapter 4: Raven's Escape

Raven fire skated around the halls of the base, she looks in confusion about her unfamiliar surroundings and desperately for an exit.

"Where am I?" Raven asked. "This place doesn't look familiar to me...but then again...I've been asleep for like...ever..."

Raven was lost, every twist and turn she took looks like a never ending labyrinth with no end when finally she stopped inside of a huge hall.

"Alright let me think..." the charcoal and red streaked hedgehog said brushing her hair out of her face when she felt a strange power nearby.

"Huh?" she announced and skated off to the source, feeling it presence grow stronger with every step, she kept on going until she made it to a locked down safe.

"Whatever power maybe in there, I gotta get it." she told herself. She curled into a ball and did a number of Homing Attacks until the door fell off. The female hedgehog went inside feeling the energy's power and when she made it to the end she found on a pedestal, 6 emeralds in different colours. They of course were the Chaos Emeralds, if you are wondering why they are only six, it's because Shadow has one of them. Raven immediately picked up all six of them and felt their power flowing through her. Even though she was imprisoned in the pod for over 50 years, she somehow knew what they were and how to use them, but while she was gawking at them about fifty soldiers came in surrounding her and in came the now free Commander.

"We have you now hedgehog." the Commander said grimly, then he noticed the Emeralds in her hands. "Quick, get her!" As soon as he gave the word, the soldier began to close in on Raven but quickly she held them close to her heart and yelled "Chaos Control!". As soon as those words are spoken, the Emeralds glowed brightly in her arms and before the agents had time to fire, she disappeared.

"Damn it!" the Commander cursed under his breath.

"Sir what now?" a soldier asked him. "Now that Project Raven is free, who knows what she'll do."

"Not to mention what's going to happen when Shadow finds out he has a sister hidden from him for all these years." a female soldier added.

"No." the Commander began. "We can't let her and Shadow meet, knowing Shadow and the Black Doom incident, he'll stop at nothing to protect her."

"So what should we do once she's recaptured sir?" another male soldier asked the Commander.

"Something that was intended for Shadow..." the Commander answered. "...seal her up and make sure she never escapes into the world again..."


	5. Chapter 5

Project RAVEN

Chapter 5: In an Unfamiliar World

Meanwhile...the young girl hedgehog with black and red markings fire skated in the woods, feeling cautious and confused about her surroundings. When she made it to the end, she stopped and gasped at the city in front of her.

"What is this place?" Raven asked herself looking at the view, she kept gawking at it until something suddenly gave her a migraine and she held her head in her hands as she had a sudden flashback. She saw a familiar blonde haired girl with another black and red hedgehog, only it was a boy hedgehog in an escape pod. Some soldiers came in and as soon as the girl pulled the lever, a soldier shot her and the whole scene went blank, the only thing she heard was the boy hedgehog shouting "Maria!"

Raven shook her head clear from that gruesome imagIe, she didn't know why but it was somehow linked to her.

"Whatever's going on..." she announced as she held the Chaos Emeralds in her hands. "I have to find that other hedgehog...he must know who I am..."

With that said, Raven skated to the city, careful not to draw attention to herself since she had a deep feeling that she was being hunted down. The female black and red hedgehog kept close to alleyways and dark looking areas to avoid being spotted as she looked around the city, thinking everything looks strange and new to her; humans, skyscrapers, the sky, everything.

"I have to lie low until I get some answers as to who I am and why I'm here." Raven thought to herself as she looked at everyone passing by and saw a few Mobians around, making her less worried she might be the only one on the planet. While she was walking, a blue wind suddenly went pass her, taking her by surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Raven thought to herself as she saw the blue blur ran straight ahead, something in her mind told her to follow it and she was about to do that when the blue blur came back and stood next to her and took the form of a blue male hedgehog with emerald green eyes and was wearing red and white sneakers and gloves.

"Hey there." he greeted her in a really cocky manner.

"Hi." Raven greeted back in a somewhat bored monotone. Sure, she was a little happy that she was talking to someone but another thing is she's not too sure she likes talking to him at all, but anyway, she's got her guard on in case the blue hedgehog can't be trusted.

"Name's Sonic." the blue hedgehog introduced himself, giving her a thumbs up and a cheeky wink.

"Raven." she introduced herself with her half closed eyes and cold sounding voice. Sonic looked closely at the ebony and crimson streaked hedgehog, up and down. She strangely looked like his frienemy, Shadow; the quills, the colour, the markings, the air shoes, the bracelets and even the bit of chest fur that was revealed from her shirt. It could just be him or a really freaky coincident.

"I've never seen you before." Sonic observed looking at the female hedgehog, who now has her eyes half closed and arms crossed.

"I'm new around here." Raven explained still acting a little cold to Sonic. Sonic was really convinced now that she and Shadow are related, the question is, how is it possible that Shadow has a sister.

"Mind if I show you around?" Sonic offered her, wanting to help her out but want some answers as to how she and Shadow are one in the same.

"I guess..." Raven said shrugging her shoulders and activated her air shoes, ready to move.

"Great, think you can keep up with me?" Sonic challenged her.

"Is that a challenge?" Raven slightly smirking at his challenge. "You definitely don't wanna mess with me."

"Bring it on!' Sonic smirked and does the "bring it" gesture.


End file.
